


Regret is like poison

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mates, Memory Wipe, Mpreg, Potions, Rape/Non-con Elements, very bad Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been missing for 4 months since the end of the war. People thought he ran away because his lover was killed during the war. But the truth is much more worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret is like poison

**Author's Note:**

> it's an old fic

Narcissa Malfoy was suspicious of her husband, ever since their son death and when Harry Potter disappear. She notices that Severus have been making Lucius a far few potion over the last 5 months and when they walked about Harry Potter he was get angry and stormed off and would go into the wine cellar. She notices that he would go in the cellar in a bad mood but always came out in a good mood like the cat who got the cream it unnerved her. 

One day Lucius has to leave for work business for a couple of days and she kissed him good bye and watched him leave though the floo network before he headed to the dark oak door. She stood there in anger her perfect bun now in a mess as she spent the last hour trying to open the door…he locked it… she growled in thought. In all the years she lived at the manor that wine cellar had never been locked not even throwing a couple of dozen curses would open the shield door. It would knock her back on her back side, she screamed in anger as she pushed himself up and yelled for their house elf “Gilly!” she yeah out a few moments later a little house elf popped by her side and looked at her   
“Yes Mistress what can Gilly do for Mistress.” She bowed, the elf was smaller than most elves they have but this one was more likely to disobey Lucius orders.  
“Unlock this door.” Narcissa knew house elves can unlock almost all lock door and brake threw the strongest of spells.  
“Master told Gilly not to unlock that door that it hasn’t to stay inside.” The little house elf said, as he played with the hem of her pillow sheet, the witch clicked her jaw  
“Who is it?” She asked   
“Do not know Mistress just know not to let it out.” She replied   
“Gilly I want that door open! You are my house elf and you listen to me and not Lucius now unlock that door!” she said with a raised voice, the grey house elf nodded and unlocked the door.

The door open and she stood there looking down the stone stairs, a feeling of dread filled her bones as she took a deep breath she walked down the stairs and into the cellar at the bottom the blonde woman looked around the large room waiting for the touches to light up the moment someone enters the room. She see the rows and racks of dusty wine bottles as she walked around trying to find what her husband was doing down here all night and all day. It’s been hard for both of them since their son’s death, she remembered the day when Lucius came home carrying their son in his arms. He was pale but still warm her husband told her that he was hit with the killing curse.

Shaking the horrid image out of her mind as she turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks and stood there in shock, her blue eyes widen in terror as she covered her mouth with her hands “Oh Merlin.” She whispered as he walked over to the mattress. In the middle of the room where a desk normally sat was a mattress it was covered in stands and a boy tied to it, his hands were tied behind his back and a gag was in his mouth. 

Narcissa kneeling down close to the mattress and she could see where other rope had been used to tied him down, they had burned on his skin on his wrists, thighs, ankles and neck, the horrible marks around his neck is was a wonder that the boy was still alive. She was too afraid to touch him he looked like he would turn to dust if he touched him “Please Merlin be alive.” She whispered, to herself.

The boy’s dark hair was matted with things she didn’t want to know about, but as soon she got her answer if he was alive as she groaned and turned his head and his hair falls making her stiffen her chest tighten as she saw the scar on the dark haired teen’s forehead. She knew who it was “H…Harry?” she said her voice shaking. The boy who lived had been missing since the war ended no one had heard from him they thought he ran off because Draco died, it started to come out that Harry and Draco had been dating and from she heard from friends they were mad about each other Draco had turned to the light side.

Now she knew her husband had locked Harry down here for 4 months her hands were shaky as she reached out and pulled the rope off Harry’s wrist and jerked back quickly knocking into one of many potion bottles. She looked around and saw there was hundreds of potion bottles lying on the floor scattered around the room some were smashed. She picked up a one bottle and sniffed it “Health potions.” She said as she picked up another one and sniffed it she froze she smelt this one before but a long time ago. It was long before Draco was born and it was after her first child died by some freak accident. Luicus told her that this will help reborn their son a bit of DNA is need and they would have their boy back at the time she wanted her baby back so badly she took it and it work Draco look like Dragon the spitting image and she never question anything Luicus said after that until the second war came.

Her eyes drifted back to the boy and saw the bump on Harry and she broke, tears flooded her eyes …Lucius went to fair this time… she thought as she see Harry eyes open. He could hear crying in the fog of pain and he didn’t understand why would any be crying he open his eyes and blinked groggily at the crying woman. Narcissa heard a gasp and looked up to see frighten green eyes leaning in she pulled the gag from his mouth “It’s going to be okay sweet heart I will look after you.” She told him as she touched his cheek. Harry froze like frighten rabbit at the gentle Lucius often used gentle touches before he hurt him. The blonde woman moved and slipped her hands under Harry and picked him up she found that was too light even tho it seem her soon to be ex husband made sure he was healthy and a child grew inside of him, Harry was fair too light.

She took him out of the wine cellar and the boy winced at the bright light and turned his head into the woman’s shoulders and whimpered “Gilly fill the bath will warm water and used the healing salts and… and then get some clothes from my son’s room and placed them in mine.” She said to the house else  
Yes Mistress.” The elf said as Narcissa carried Harry though the house, her stomach was in knots she felt sick and she was doing all she can not to throw up. She need to be strong for Harry this was the boy she was going to take care of.

She walked into the bath room and gently lowered him into the warm bath, Harry hissed at the warm water as it touched his wounds. Harry whimpered and moved his hands over his eyes “I’m sorry sweet heart.” She pulled out her wand and flicked it at the lights and watched them dim “Is that better?” She whispered, Harry open his eyes and looked up at her with his beautiful green eyes   
“Thank you.” He whispered, his voice as broken and raw, she pulled rolled her sleeves up and started washing all the dirt that was on him. His skin was so pale under all that build up of dirt and his hair need 10 washes before it was clean and squeaking. Harry looked at her and saw the anger and the pain on her face “That potion didn’t work.” Harry said, the blonde witch looked at him   
“W...What?” She asked   
“The potion, the one to bring Draco back it didn’t work.” He said, he said hollowly as he placed his hand on his bump  
“What do you mean Harry?” she asked him softly as she rubbed small circles on his back where she sees a tattoo of a dragon along his shoulders and a cheetah laying next to the dragon  
“I was already pregnant, when he took me.” She froze as she listens to the horsed voice “It’s Draco’s, I didn’t get to tell anyone not even Draco, I wanted to wait after the war then Draco died and I went to see him and…” Harry stared to cry and she warped her arms around him like any mother would do with a child and cried with him   
“Shhh I know, I am so sorry Harry.” She cried as she helped him out the bath.

After Harry had dried and got dressed in Draco’s JP’s he pulled the dressing gown up and breathed in his scent. While Harry was sat in the living room warped in Draco’s clothes Narcissa called Sirius over and his mate Remus told them everything that happen everything she found. When they turned up at the manor both men were beyond mad he wanted to gut Lucius there and then “Where is your sick husband?” Sirius hissed as he stood there his hands balled into fists   
“He’s away for a couple of days.” She said, she didn’t want to talk about him   
“Where is Harry?” Remus asked softly   
“In there.” Remus placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder before looking at his mate and saw him pacing his hand playing with his hands   
“Siri you need to stop, you can’t go after him, if you get locked up for murder how will that help our cub?” He asked, the dark haired man looked up at him with watery eyes and put his wand away.

They went to see Harry who was sitting by the window with his hand on his bump, he was looking at the gardens in the November midday sun the snow had fallen early and everything is was coved in pure white “Harry.” Came the voice the teen turned to face the voice, he started to shake and cry at seeing Sirius and Remus  
“N...NO WHY DID YOU CALL THEM, I...I CAN’T.... YOU CAN SEE ME LIKE THIS… NO!” Harry screamed as he jumped up from the window seat and ran to the table in the fair corner where a dagger was Remus eyes widen as he saw him pick it up   
“CUB DONT’!” Sirius yelled as he saw Harry bring the dagger to his chest  
“OBLIVIATE” 

The spell hit Harry before he could kill himself the dagger fell from his hand and onto the floor, Remus ran to Harry’s side and caught the pregnant teen before he fell and held him to his chest as he slipped to the floor. The wolf cried as he held the broke boy in his arm as he rocked back and forth, both Sirius and Narcissa looked shocked at the wolf’s actions   
“Remus Why?” Sirius asked, the wolf was shaken up as he held Harry he wasn’t looked at Sirius or Narcissa he was busy looking at his boy’s face and how pale and thin he looked  
“He couldn’t face us Padfoot, he felt like he was dirt and we would hate him for what happen I had to. He won’t remember us being here but I think we should wipe the whole 4 months up to the war.” The wolf hiccupped   
“Moony how…”  
“Greyback.” Was all Remus said as he picked up Harry and carried him over to the long sofa by the fire place, Narcissa lit the fire place up while Sirius watched his mate. Sirius didn’t need to ask what he meant by that he knew all too well what that wolf did to him when Remus was 14 and cornered one night in the forbidden forest.  
“I can wipe his memories up to the end of the ward, but you need to tell him that he is pregnant with my son’s child.” Narcissa said wiping her tears away.

……………

Luicus came back early with a smile on his face he was happy that finished his business early it meant he could spent more time with his wife then working on Harry. He walked through the front doors seeing a small pile bags on the floor he stood there looking around the large hallway and notices some of his wife personal items missing from the house. “Narcissa?” He called out as he walked into the drawing room. There he found his wife sat on a chair with a glass of something strong in her hand “What is with the bags?” He asked, she didn’t say anything as he sipped her drink before flicking her angered eyes up at him   
“Why?” she asked, he looked confused at her   
“I’m sorry why what?” he asked   
“Why did you lock that poor boy in our wine cellar for 4 months and rape him.” She growled as she downed the lasted of her drink. The blonde man blinked at her before running to the open cellar and down the stairs where he kept Harry. 

He was gone and all his wine was destroyed, he spun around on the inches of wine and broken glass “What did you do?” he growled at her,   
“WHAT DID I DO!” She screamed back “He was 5 month pregnant with our son’s child. They are both fucking lucky to be a live!”   
“Draco’s son?” He said, he gave her a smile and shook his head “No no no… Oh my love you not thinking clearly yes what you saw was a shock but your wrong. I used the same potion you took all those years ago after I…after Dragon fell. He is carrying Draco. Our son wouldn’t…”   
“Wouldn’t what? Love Harry Potter, wouldn’t spend nights with him loving each other? He came to you to tell you that he was pregnant and you locked him up drugged him and fucked him. He tried to kill himself today when I brought Sirius and Remus over. I had to wipe his memories of you of all the 4 painful months.” She hissed walking away from the stop of the stairs.

Luicus ran after her to stop her to get her to tell him where Harry was, he wasn’t about to let that boy even if she left he wasn’t going to loss Harry. “IT WAS HIS FAULT THAT OUR SON IS DEAD!” He yelled at her, Narcissa turned around and threw her glass at Luicus, he dogged it as it shattered on the wall   
“NO OUR SON IS DEAD BECASUE OF YOU AND YOUR ROTTEN MASTER, YOU COME ANY WHERE NEAR ME HARRY OR MY GRANDCHILD I WILL TELL THE FUCKING WORLD WHAT YOU ARE!” She spat, “You will not have that boy or his child.” She stormed up the   
“HE IS NOT CARRYING DRACO’S SON, HE IS CARRYING DRACO!” The blonde man screamed at her, but Narcissa had started to walk away. She stood in the hall when her husband came running up to her  
“Gilly takes my bags to Lord’s Black’s house.” She said coldly   
“Yes Mistress.” The elf said   
“Gilly no I am Master of the manor and my wife will stay here.” He pointed his finger at the elf  
“No, I work Mistress Black now.” The house elf said and snapped her fingers and the bags were gone and so was the elf,   
“I will have my lawyer contact you.”   
“You can’t do this?” He said touching her shoulder, she slapped his hand off her and pushed him away with her wand   
“Don’t touch me ever!” and with that she was gone leaving the man of the manor alone.

……………

Days later….  
Harry woke up in his bed in at Grimmauld, he felt his achy bone click he wanted to keep his eyes closed a little long as he laid in his soft comfy bed, he knew it was his bed by the smell of the pillows because they are Sirius and Remus pillows and they smell like them. But then he remembered the battle and he open his eyes and blinked a couple of times at the sun that filtered into his room making him groaned as he sat up and looked around the room. He heard some snoring sounds and found Sirius dozing in a chair by his bed at the end of his bed was a large grey wolf “Sirius, Moony?” Harry called out, he put his hands to his throat as he felt a burn as he spoke before …maybe I just need a drink… he thought as the man by the bed jumped and looked at Harry in shock as the wolf woke up and crawled over him and whimpered at him nudging Harry’s hand with his muzzle   
“Oh Harry thank Merlin your awake.” Sirius said as he went to grab one of Harry’s hands. The teen looked at him …he acts like he hasn’t seen in in months… Harry told himself as the teen ran his fingers though the wolf’s fur  
“What happen?” He asked pointing to his throat, Sirius moved and picked up a glass of water and let Harry take it.  
“What do you remember?” The older man asked, Harry thought for a moment as he drunk the glass of water feeling the cool liquid sooth his throat.

 

He was quiet as he thought about battle and his last night with Draco before he looked back at the steel blue eyes “I remember the battle with Voldemort, I won.” He smiled brightly, Sirius missed that smile it was an innocent smile that shone and it made him lean in and touched his cheek “Draco died…” Harry said and his smiled disappeared “I don’t remember anything else.” He said as Moody whimpered as he nuzzled his bump making Harry look down “Ummm what happen?” He asked looking down at the large bump  
“After Draco died you left we couldn’t find you cub and you turned up here about two days ago, coved in bruises and cuts your voice broken and… and you had a obliviate yourself.” He hated to lie to Harry but very one agreed he does not need to know what that monster did to him. Harry blinked at him and frowned  
“Why?” He asked his voice braking again  
“I don’t know cub, whatever obliviate spell you used it was good we can’t get your memories back of the last 5 months.”   
“5....5month!” he chocked as he let his hand settle on his bump, “Oh god, my baby!” he said, as he felt he baby roll over inside of him  
“Your baby is healthy, she is well.” Sirius said cupping Harry’s cheek as he sat on the bed with and Moony   
“She?” Sirius nodded to him and watched as Harry smiled again before he said “I thought you were dead?” The man said softly as he let Harry rest his head on his shoulder   
“Do you think Draco would have been happy with a little girl?” Sirius kissed the top of his boy’s head and looked at the wolf looking up at them with a puppy look on his face   
“Yes he would have loved her.”

Over the next few months Harry had to get use to the fact he was going to be a mum in 3 months which means that he had get the baby room done pretty soon, with the help of Remus, Sirius and Narcissa they had the room next to Harry so he could have adjoining rooms. The room was pale purple and filled with a mountain of toys and fluffy items. Harry liked the fact that Narcissa was there to help him thought it telling Harry about her birth with Draco and how in her last couple of months was ready for the baby to be out. He never ask her about Luicus all he knew was they were splitting up and Lucius didn’t like it the man was making a fuss and when they found him in the baby’s room.

It was 3 weeks later and Bill Weasley had shown up at the house with his bags in his hands and under his arms, a large scratched cross his cheek and red puffy eyes. The tall red head was heartbroken his wife kicked him out so she could run off with someone who wasn’t half werewolf and to make matter’s worst Molly had slapped him and slammed the door in his face. Without so much of a word. Remus had his arms around the young man trying to comfort him they all knew even tho Bill is half wolf he still seeks comfort from the only alpha he knows

Harry said he will show him to a bed room on the first floor Bill watched the teen as he lead him up the stairs his hand rested on the bump and other on the banister “How fair along are you?” The red head asked, Harry smiled at him softly over his shoulder   
“5 months I will hitting 6 months soon.” He told him as they reached the first floor.   
“Boy or girl.” He asked moving next to him   
“The healers tell me its girl.” Harry told him excitedly, then he stopped and looked at the baby’s room door   
“Harry?” Bill called to him as he watched teen stair at the door   
“This door should be shut.” He said  
“Maybe you left it open?” The red head offered as he stood close to him, he didn’t believe that because he could smell someone on the other side   
“No I locked it.” He said as he reached out and pushed the door open with the brush of his fingertips and stood there and watched the door creak open to show Lucius Malfoy.

Bill is on the defensives he doesn’t know about what happen to Harry he just knows what he seen Lucius do in the war and he knew what he thought the dark haired boy ‘one the war is one that green eyed bitch will learn his place at my heel.’ That is what he heard the blonde hiss to Severus Snape. “Harry go down stairs and get Sirius and Remus.” Bill said and he moved in front of him  
“Pink and purple for a boy?” The blonde sneered, Harry poked his head around Bill and looked at the cold eyed blonde   
“It’s a girl.” Harry whispered, the blonde had a fluffy toy of a dragon in his hands as Bill pulled out his wand   
“Harry go down stairs.” He asked again, but the dark haired boy shook his head and looked up at him   
“Not until he’s out of my baby’s room.” The blonde spun around and pulled his wand out and stood up to Bill  
“Get out of my way Weasley, I came for my property.” he snarls, the teen’s eyes widen as he warped his arms around his bump   
“SIRIUS REMUS!” Harry screamed as the blonde started throwing spells at Bill.

Both men came running up the stairs and saw Lucius throw curses and hexes at Bill one after another as the red head protected Harry. Both men pulled out their wands and stunned the blonde knocking him to the floor. Harry was curled in the corner unable to do any form of magic until his pregnancy was over. Lucius pushed himself up holding his arm snarling at the two men “He’s mine!” He yelled at them   
“No he is not, he does not belong to you and if you ever come here again I will end you.” Sirius snarled as he leaned in closer “Let’s not forget there are more than just us who knows what you done.” He snared as Remus grabbed the man by the collar of blonde’s neck and dragged him down stairs and then threw him out the front door.   
“I will have you put down and those two fools locked up…”  
“Try me and let’s see how long you will last before very one finds out.” Remus growled before slamming the front door.

Harry held onto Bill as a life line. He let the half wolf sniff him and rub comforting hands over his body. Remus came back upstairs with a frown on his face “We need to up the wards.” He said as he moved to picked Harry up, Bill growled at him making Remus back off “Why don’t you put Harry in his bed we will call Poppy.” Remus said, the red head nodded as he stood up carrying the light weight teen  
“His eyes were amber.” Sirius said as he waved his wand cleaning up the mess   
“Yep.” Remus said with a sigh   
“So that does that he’s a full wolf now?” Sirius asked as he watched Remus pick up the toy dragon off the ground and put it back where it was   
“He will be once he mates with his mate.” He smile softly as he looked back at Sirius “Harry is his mate.” Sirius sighed that was mixed in with a groan before he looked back down the hall   
“How long before Harry finds out?” He asked as Remus rested his head on his shoulders   
“Soon. Before the pup is born.”

…………

It didn’t take Harry that long before he figured out he was falling in love with Bill as for Bill’s part he felt his wolf ram at his mind wanting to crawl into Harry’s bed and cuddle him but he tried not act on it because he knows Harry is still grieving over Draco he didn’t want to push it. He spent time watching the beautiful boy and spending time with him. All the time he felt the wolf inside of him wanting to brake free and no amount of running helped calm the beast.

One morning he watched Harry moved around the kitchen making himself breakfast, he smiled at Bill and kissed his cheek “What was that for?”   
“For being sweet.” Harry smiled as he walked out the room. The red head groaned and he banged his head on the table as Remus walked in   
“Oh you have it bad don’t you?” The wold chuckled making the red head look up at him   
“I love him.” He groaned   
“I notices.” Remus said as he sat next to him with his cup of hot chocolate cupped between his hands “You should talk to him.”   
“And say what? He still thinking about Draco and he’s got a baby due soon?” Bill looked down at the table and he closed his eyes thinking about the green eyed teen   
“Talk to him.” Was all Remus said before he left the room.

It was months away from giving birth and he was still recovering from Lucius attack, he was a little shaking up and wondered why the man was so help bent on taking him. But he with his friends and family help it was making him feel better. Once night Harry couldn’t sleep so he was making sure his overnight bag was ready for the mad dash to the hospital. When he heard a knock at his bed room door “Yeah its open.” The teen said, is voice still not back to the way it was. He looked up to see Bill poking his around the corner and smile at him   
“Hey Fire cracker your papa wolf as me to bring up your hot chocolate for you. He knew you couldn’t sleep.” Bill smiled as he saw the confused look on the boy’s face as he walked into the room “Werewolf powers.” He chuckled as he handed Harry the hot chocolate. The dark haired teen looked at him with a soft smile.   
“Thank you.” Harry said, as he sitting on the bed Bill looked at him and smiled as he sat down next to him seeing the overnight bag  
“You okay?” He asked “Stiles worried about Lucius?” The teen looked up at him and shrugged   
“A little.” He said softly   
“Don’t be I will protect you.” The red head whispered as he lowered his head and nuzzled Harry’s neck.

The teen smiled as he sipped his coffee before looking up at that blue eyes “What are you thinking fire cracker.” Harry felt Bill’s arms snake around Harry’s waist, he took another sip from his drink and sighed he loved Remus hot chocolate he often wondered if it was filled with happy potions because he always felt better after having one.   
“Ah that is the problem isn’t it, I have feelings for someone and I feel like I am letting Draco down if I do let this person love me back.” Bill froze and looked at Harry with wide eyes, his wolf was howling with need as he reached out to run his fingers though Harry’s hair.   
“It’s okay to move on Harry, they will still love you as you will still love them your not forgetting them but you can’t mourn for them forever. If this person loves you and your love them you should let love back in. For you and for your child.” He said, Harry nodded and took another sip of his drink as he felt the wolf nuzzle him again “Who is it any way?” Bill asked   
“Sirius.” Harry said, with a smirk as he looked at the red head   
“W...What?” Bill chocked, he looked at the green eyed minx and saw him smirk at him   
“I’m joking, he’s too much in love with Remus and he only see me as a son.” Harry smiled at Bill as he put his cup down on the bed side table and climbed onto his lap and looked at him blushing at what he was doing “It’s you Bill I…I love you.” The man smiled as he cupped Harry’s cheek and kissed him on the lips   
“And I love you to.” He purred as he pulled Harry down onto the bed and nuzzled him as he kissed Harry all over. “My little mate.” Harry smiled as he looked up to see Bill’s large blue eyes were now amber again and the teen smile buried his face into the man’s chest.

They fell asleep on the bed Bill finely had Harry’s in his arms and he felt whole. He was about to drift off when Harry shot up and hissed at the pain in his stomach “Harry what’s wrong?” Bill asked just as he put his hand down feeling the bed was soaked   
“My waters broke.” He whispered as he looked up at him. Bill jumped off the bed and open the bed room door and yelled out   
“HARRY’S WATER’S BROKE!” 

Very one rush to St Mongos Harry was in the arms of Bill as they appeared in the reception. The teen was placed in a wheelchair and groaned at the pain as a healer walked up to them “I still got a month!” Harry whimpered at Healer  
“You will be fine a month early won’t hurt the baby. Come on let’s get you some where more comfortable.” It would be another 12 hours before Harry gave birth to his baby girl. The healer handed the baby over to Harry as he laid panting on the bed, he warped his arms around the tiny being and looked down at her, she had his dark hair and green eyes but she had Draco’s mouth and nose.

His family was finely allowed into the room and Bill made a bee line for Harry’s side and sat on the side of the bed and watched as the teen looked up at him with bright green eyes that was filled with tears of happiness as the half wolf kissed his forehead “She so small.” Harry whispered   
“They normally are.” Sirius said with a warm smile “You were that small once.” Remus looked at him and smiled as he leaned in and kissed Harry’s cheeks   
“You did wonderful cub James and Lilly will be proud of you.” Harry looked at him and smiled at him with more tears swimming in his eyes   
“I…I was wondering as mum and dad can’t be here would you and Sirius be Granddads?” Sirius beamed and kissed Harry quickly on the lips and then the forehead   
“We will be honoured cub.” 

 

Narcissa walked in she carrying a big bag of baby things, she cooed over the baby as Harry let the woman hold her grandchild, Bill was still sat by Harry and both wolf and mate were worried what the woman would say. “What is this beautiful princess name.” She asked   
“Aura, I liked what it means in Latin.” Harry told her   
“Light Aura means light.” Narcissa whispered as she played with the baby’s hand “Oh my, she got Draco’s nose and lips. She gonna be a pouter.” She smiled sadly. Bill held Harry’s hand and kissed him on the lips before the teen looked shyly at Narcissa. 

The blonde woman smiled as she sat on the bed with Aura in her arms “You’re not mad are you?” Harry asked, she had become a sort of a mother to him over the last few months and he was scared he would lose that as Molly seem to have turned her back on him   
“No Harry I’m not mad, I am happy you found someone for you and little Aura.” She smiled, Harry grinned as he leaned back against Bill’s chest “She is so beautiful Harry.” She said, Harry just smiled with a tried yawn.

11 years later   
Luicus walked long Diagon alley to a small café, where found his long-time friend Severus. He was sat there with a cup of coffee on the table as was catching with a young man when he walked up to him. The young man wondered back into the café after kissing the potion master on the lips “I see you and your bed bunny are still on the honeymoon stage.” The blonde sneered as he sat down, Snape snorted and sipped his drink   
“He is not my bed bunny but my husband.” He said, the blonde man looked the same like nothing had affected him since his wife walked out on him. 

Snape looked him up and down before leaning back in his hair “How is Narcissa?” He asked  
“He remarried last week to man named Balic.” He hissed   
“Italian?”   
“Oh merlin yes, she always did like them tanned.” He hissed, he was bitter about it all as he sat there as Snape’s new husband wonder out and placed a cup in front of the blonde   
“Your normal sir.” He said with a smile as he walked away   
“Good lad.” Lucius said   
“It’s why I married him.” Snape chuckled, the blonde looked up to see families running around buying items for children for school.  
“I hear Potter’s brat is going to Hogwarts.” Lucius said coldly, Snape sipped his drink he was drinking a muggle coffee that he got hooked on to by his muggle born husband who owned the cafe they were sat in front of.  
“So I heard.” He said, looking at his friend “According to Fred and George Weasley she good at potions.” Lucius looked at him with sneer   
“Potions?”  
“They have been teaching her the basic on request of her mother and father.” Snape added  
“Have you seen them then?”  
“Nope, not since the wedding.” Snape said as he put the cup down “Have you?” Lucius looked away from him “You know not allowed away near that kid or Harry. Harry may not know why but I am sure husband does.” The dark hair man said, Luicus hissed as he looked around the cheerful street.

“He is a beautiful boy, I could see why Draco wanted to bed him.” Lucius said, Snape groaned and rubbed his eyes   
“Draco loved him.” Snape said. The blonde was about to say something when he saw him Harry. The 28 year old was walking out of Eeylops Owl Emporium carrying small white owl in the cage. “Mummy I wanted to name her Digitalis.” Aura said with a smile   
“After the potion?”   
“It’s part of my words.” She grinned missing one of her teeth. They stood and waited for someone and then the red head turned up carrying a boy on his shoulder, he had red hair and green eyes he was carrying a small toy wolf.

The blonde was fair enough away that Harry and his family would not see him “What is Potter brat called?” he asked watching the little girl, she had Draco’s face but it wasn’t Draco and he felt defeated  
“Aura Lilly Potter.” Snape said   
“A girl.” He whispered as he rubbed his eyes  
“Yes, what you still thought it was Draco? Luicus you were told his a hundreds of times that the potion didn’t work, Potter had a daughter Draco’s daughter.” He had hoped over the last 11 years that is friend would stop this idea that Harry had given birth to Draco.  
“Why hasn’t she got the Malfoy name?”   
“Why would I know that? Maybe your ex-wife told him not to.” Snape snapped at him as he looked back into the shop and looked into the window to see his husband passing another cup of something special to someone.  
“She pretty.” Lucius said, making Snape turn back to look at the girl and then at Harry  
“Like her mother?” Severus asked, he’s not blind man he knew how good looking at Harry is but he is never to tell the boy  
“Yes.”  
“Do you regret what you did?” The dark hair man asked  
“Every day.” Lucius said as he quietly watched Harry walked down the road with Bill and his children. He saw Bill place a hand on Harry’s small bump and kiss him on the neck making the younger man chuckle as he stand on his tip toes and kiss Bill on the lips and then kissed the little boy that was on Bill’s shoulders. Harry still looked 17 even those he was 28 …it must be the werewolf bite… “I regret that I never listen to my son about Harry when I killed him to save him and I regret not listen to Harry when he came to be after he learnt Draco died.” He was quiet again as he watched the teen look back at him his green eyes locking eyes with his own pale blues and it dawned on him Harry remember “I regret that I will never spend time with my grandchild.” He said as Harry looked away from him and smiled back at his husband.  
“It’s like poison, it eats away at you and there is nothing you can do to fix it all you can do is watch as your life passes you by.” Snape told him, Lucius looked back at him   
“Regret is like poison.”


End file.
